halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Multiplayer
Hallo :) Ich hab seit kurzen xbox live und spiele jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen Halo Anniversary komischerweise ist mir im Multiplayer so ein roter Punkt( würde ich mal sagen) der mal an der Wand od. am Boden pickt, manche Spieler können diesen nehmen und manche nicht...zuminderst bilde ich mir das ein. 1. Was kann das Ding ? 2. Geht das nach Rang des Spielers? 3. Es tut mir leid falls ich hier mit meiner etwas komischen Frage falsch bin....aber ich wusste nicht wohin damit und habe diese tolle Seite schon durch gesucht ( wirklich super Wiki) Vielen Dank :) und ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich mein...bzw hoffe ich das hier vl jemand ist der auch im multiplayer zockt. Lg thumb :Mhh ein rotes rundes Ding? Sieht es aus wie das hier rechts? (nur in rot) Das wäre ein Superschild. Der verleiht dir für kurze Zeit die doppelte Schildstärke. Das blaue hier wäre dann eine Tarnung womit du unsichtbar bist. Sowas kann jedoch jeder aufnehmen. Man muss einfach hindurch laufen. In Halo hat man eigentlich immer Chancengleichheit. Dann sage ich mal noch "Hallo in der Halopedia". ^^--Der Pete Besprechung 19:36, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Offtopic (Forum) Nöö, das explodiert gar nicht. Das ist zb. irgw in einen Gang drinnen und blinkt rot . Manchmal sind diese Dinger auch irgw auf der Wand....ich schau vl kann ich ein Foto machen, nur manchmal ist dies etwas schwer wenn der Feind im nacken ist :D, ok Foto konnte ich leider keines machen, aber ich bin sooo lang oben gestanden das ich fast gestorben bin xD und dieses weiß/Rote ding ist sowas wie ein Medi Pack.....nur versteh ich nicht ganz ich heile ja eh von selbst bzw, bis ich dort bin und das Ding hab....bin ich schon längst unter der Erde ...od kann das noch was?! :Ein Bild zu machen sollte nicht schwer sein. Gehe dazu im Multiplayer-Menü auf das Kino und pausiere das Spiel an der Stelle. Dort kannst du dir das Spiel nochmal ansehen. Ich kann ich dir mal den Link zu Benutzerhandbuch von Anniversary geben (Wenn ich ihn finde). Dort sind ein paar nützliche Tipps noch dabei und gibt es leider nur auf der Webside des Entwicklers.--Der Pete Besprechung 20:35, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Aso, das Kino kenn ich eh, stimmt da hast eigentlich recht auf das hab ich gar nicht gedacht...aber ich muss auch zu geben ich hab mich damit auch nicht wirklich befasst(sondern eher mit den Multiplayer Modus)...weiter oben hast du chancengleichheit geschrieben, das versteh ich nicht ganz, weil wenn ich mir im Multiplayer die Gegner anschaue, gibts schon ein paar ordentliche Brocken in einer Mannschaft und die andere hat kieselstein (ich will keinen beleidigen und seh mich selbst als kieselstein, meinte damit Panzerung ect. ) darum versteh ich das mit chancengleichheit nicht (wobei auch ein Kieselstein einiges ins rollen bringen kann .). Danke für die raschen Antworten. ::Die Panzerung ist nur Mode. Sie hat keine Auswirkungen auf das Gameplay. ;) Sie wirken nur groß und pompös sind aber alle gleich und halten alle gleich viel aus. Wie gut du bist hängt davon ab, was du für Waffen auf der Karte findest.--Der Pete Besprechung 21:09, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::-.- ich hab gekämpft und gekämpft nur damit ich die monster Panzerung hab.....und die is nur zum anschauen....ich muss lachen, ok dann weiß ich das jetzt auch, schade aber übung macht den Meister(in), das mit den Waffen hängt von meinen Gegnern ab, das kann ich schon besser einschätzen, aber mit der sniper laufen und schießen -.- schaff ich immer noch nicht, alles treff ich außer den gegner... xD